1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus that may photograph a dynamic range image using a digital imagining device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling multiple exposures that may obtain multi-frame images utilized to photograph a high dynamic range image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic range indicates a brightness range of light that a picture photographed using a camera may express. An actual dynamic range of a digital photographing device is significantly smaller than a dynamic range of a human being. Accordingly, an image obtained using the digital photographing device may have a deteriorated expression compared to an image visible by the human being. For example, when a high contrast scene having a high dynamic range (HDR) is photographed, such as a case where a subject is photographed in backlight, a portion beyond the dynamic range of the digital photographing device may be expressed in zero corresponding to black or in 255 corresponding to white, based on an 8-bit image. Accordingly, a screen quality of a scene having an HDR may be deteriorated and be expressed to be different from the scene viewed by eyes of the human being.
A method of obtaining an HDR image by matching a plurality of images obtained by photographing a subject at different exposures is utilized. However, in the above method, a user may photograph the subject by manually setting the exposures to obtain the plurality of images, or may photograph the subject at predetermined exposure values using a digital camera to obtain two or three images. Accordingly, it may be difficult to perfectly express a dynamic range of a scene desired to be photographed.